


Pictures

by Author_Incognito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James is curious, and Harry tries to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Sometimes, James felt that all his father did was take pictures. It didn't matter that what he was taking a picture of was significant or not, he just took the picture, more likely than not with nobody expecting him to do so. The picture could be just about anything, ranging from when Albus lost his first tooth or when Lily drew a nice - but illegible - picture on the wall, his dad just always seemed to be there, waiting with a camera in his hand to immortalize his victim in a small slip of paper that was to be hung on the wall in a frame or put in one of the many photo albums that existed in the Potter household.

It was on one of these occasions when James was nearly blind-sided by his father and the camera that he held in his hand that he asked the question that he had always wanted to ask, but somehow never could.

"Dad?" James asked in a voice that was almost whiney. "Why do you take so many pictures?"

His father blinked, seemingly surprised by this question that must have seemed out of nowhere to him. "Because nobody ever took any of me when I was your age." He said, giving James a small smile as he walked away, the camera still clutched in his hand.


End file.
